


Un bacio al sapor di Cola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cola cyborg [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shonen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicata a Nonna Papera.E' la prima volta che mi cimento con Iceburg.





	Un bacio al sapor di Cola

Un bacio al sapor di Cola

Si passò una mano nei lunghi capelli blu e socchiuse gli occhi. La bandana bianca gli ricadeva di lato, coprendo solo metà del suo capo. Si grattò la rada peluria sul mento e si chinò in avanti, strinse più forte il righello appoggiandolo sul foglio, con l’altra mano afferrò una matita e iniziò a tracciare la linea.

“Yeah!”. L’urlo lo fece trasalire e disegnò un segno irregolare e segmentato sul foglio.

< Guarda tu se quell’imbecille deve fare tanto chiasso, io sto lavorando > pensò, adirato. Si alzò e si diresse nella stanza accanto. Un ragazzino leggermente più basso di lui correva avanti e indietro, facendo ondeggiare la camicia hawaiana aperta che gli lasciava scoperto il petto, oltre ad essa indossava solo un paio di mutande. Teneva una pila di tavole di legno in bilico tra le braccia.

Iceburg lo raggiunse e lo colpì alla testa con un pugno.

“Idiota!” lo sgridò. L’altro si voltò di scatto e socchiuse gli occhi. Ringhiò, si chinò appoggiando le tavole e una volta rialzato prese un respiro profondo. “Sei tu il cretino!” urlò, gonfiando il petto.

“Fai silenzio!” gridò Iceburg. Gli appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e lo spinse con la testa, spalancando a sua volta la bocca.

“Fallo tu, piuttosto, labbra blu!” gridò come risposta l’altro carpentiere spingendo a sua volta con il capo. Calpestò con forza la scarpa nera del giovane più alto e lo spinse sentendo la stoffa della maglietta marrone sotto le dita.

“Oh mio...” borbottò Iceburg.

“Sei un deficiente, Franky”. Aggrottò la fronte, corrugò la fronte e la figura di Cutty Flam si rifletté nelle sue iridi.

Il più basso lo afferrò con forza e lo trasse a sé baciandolo, immediatamente spinto dal più grande.

“Perché accidenti l’hai fatto?!” gli gridò contro Iceburg.

“Volevo vedere la tua faccia” ribatté ghignando Franky. Si raddrizzò la fascetta degli occhiali da aviatore sentendo le punte dei ritti capelli azzurri pungergli leggermente il palmo della mano.

“Metti giudizio, le tue marachelle sono devastanti” ringhiò il più grande. Si pulì la bocca con la mano, si voltò allontanandosi.

"Se ne esce sempre con idee folli..." brontolò a bassa voce.

< Quel bacio sapeva di Cola > pensò, arrossendo.


End file.
